1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home systems and, more particularly, to home systems employing wireless communications, such as, for example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) or a low rate—wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN).
2. Background Information
Wireless communication networks are an emerging new technology, which allows users to access information and services electronically, regardless of their geographic position.
In contrast to wired networks, mesh-type, low rate—wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN) wireless communication networks are intended to be relatively low power, to be self-configuring, and to not require any communication infrastructure (e.g., wires) other than power sources.
Home (e.g., residential; house; apartment) monitoring, security, and automation (control) systems are well known.
A common type of stand-alone sensor for the home is the conventional smoke detector, which typically employs an audible signal for alarming and a blinking light (e.g., a LED) as a normal condition monitor. A family of such stand-alone sensors exists including, for example, audible door alarms.
Relatively low power, radio frequency (RF) lighting control systems employ wall-mounted, battery powered, RF switch “sensors”. Such a sensor sends a signal to a remote power control device, such as relay, in order to turn one or more house lights on and off.
Unlike stand-alone devices, a low power, RF sensor device allows its sensor to be connected to a remote controller or monitor. A simple example of this is the automatic garage door opener. In this example, the “sensor” is a button in a car. When the button is pushed, this causes the garage door to open or close.
A known mechanism for associating a particular sensor with a given controller may involve pushing a button on the sensor while also pushing a button on the controller. This process usually requires two people or, else, one person to carry one device to the location of the other device. See, e.g., the description of related art section of U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,279.
It is known to provide a sensor system in which a plurality of sensors are connected, either directly with wires or indirectly with RF communications, to a central control and monitoring device. An example of such a sensor system is a security system, which may include a telephone line for dial out/in communication.
One known home security system combines wired and RF sensors with a central base station having a keypad and a display. The RF sensors transmit to the base station. Somewhat like the handheld or keychain RF remote employed to lock/unlock a car's doors, an RF keyfob is employed to arm/disarm the system. The keyfob only transmits and sends a command one way to the base station. The keyfob does not receive any feedback/confirmation, and does not receive or display any information from the system. The base station does not employ a third party remote monitoring service provider, but can be programmed to dial one or more telephone numbers which are selected by the homeowner.
There is room for improvement in home systems. There is also room for improvement in wireless nodes for home systems.